


Not Nothing

by kateandbarrel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: sizeofthatthing, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateandbarrel/pseuds/kateandbarrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sizeofthatthing kink meme prompt: Any Master, Any Doctor. The Master wants to make love, the Doctor just wants a shag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Nothing

"Graduation tomorrow, I can hardly believe it," says the taller boy to the shorter boy. They walk through the tall grasses behind the academy, the fields that spread as far as the eye can see, the shorter one plucking up a piece of grass now and again to chew on.

"You won't be able to coast through life anymore, you know," the short one says in something of a smug tone. "You'll have to _apply_ yourself for once."

Scoffing, the tall boy plops himself down onto a large rock in the middle of the field. "Only someone with something to prove needs to apply themselves."

His companion sits next to him, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm going to be a brilliant scientist. Maybe one day they'll make me president."

The tall boy eyes him for a moment and smiles kindly. "You certainly have the brains for it. Second to none. Well, except for-"

"For you, of course," the short one cuts in, grinning. "Did you choose your name yet?"

The other shakes his head. "Still thinking about it. You?"

"Yeah," the shorter one says. "Master."

The tall boy laughs loudly. "Master? Oh, you aren't hiding your ambitions at all. I thought you'd go for something a bit humbler at least, like Professor, or at least the standard, Lord-"

"I like Master." He cuts in, affronted. "I am master of my own destiny. It seems fitting."

"Well, I got you something, _Master_. Call it a graduation present." He pulls from inside a hidden pocket a large piece of fruit, its skin shiny and mottled with shades of red.

"What is it?" The Master holds out his hand to receive the foreign fruit. "Where did you get it?"

"From Earth. You remember that planet, it was the second to last one we visited in our 30th century history course. This is an _apple_." He pulls another one from his pocket and holds it in front of his face, scrutinizing it closely. "I haven't had one yet."

"When did you get to Earth?" asks the other, confused. "You didn't take another unauthorized trip, did you?"

"Me? Oh, _never!_ " He grins widely. "You know very well I heeded every warning I received and have not stepped foot in an illegal TARDIS at all in ages. Let's try it, shall we?"

The shorter boy watches as his friend bites into the fruit, his eyes closed as he savors the experience. The rich red Gallifreyan suns shine on his blond hair, making him glow like fire, and it takes all of the Master's effort to tear his eyes away from the sight. He regards his own apple and sighs to himself slightly, tired of the recurring thoughts he has about his friend, but unable to make them go away. The Master raises his head again, staring at him, noticing with particular interest the way a bit of the juice from the apple drips from his lower lip.

The tall one turns towards his companion and stops chewing abruptly. "What are you looking at me like that for?" he asks around a mouthful of half-chewed fruit. He swallows hastily.

Realizing he's revealed too much in his gaze, The Master quickly turns away.

"Well, this is an interesting development. You had lust. There was lust in your eyes," he says triumphantly.

"What?" The Master shakes his head firmly. "No, no. You didn't see-" He stops mid-sentence as the tall boy with the hair of golden fire tosses his fruit away and leans forward. "W-what are you doing?" he asks nervously. He tries to pull back, and finds that his movement is restricted by a strong hand behind his head.

"No more talking," he smirks. "You want this. I can see it. You want _me_."  
Anything the Master might have said is cut off when the tall boy's lips are pressed against his and his world is filled with apple-flavored kisses. He abandons any attempt at rebuttal as his clothes are pulled at, and only thinks _oh Rassilon, he wants me too_.

They roll together from the rock to the softer grass, losing articles of clothing as they go, tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths, insistent erections pressed against each other. The Master gasps as he feels a hand close around his cock, stroking him slowly between their bodies. He bucks his hips, trying to encourage faster strokes.

"Not yet."

The hand around the Master's cock leaves, and he groans from the sudden lack of sensation. After a moment he feels the tall boy's own erection pressing against him, seeking entrance in his ass, pushing in gently but firmly until the Master feels so full he could explode.

It's not long before they're fucking full tilt, the Master moaning and gripping at the arms of the boy above him, wanting this to last forever. The hand is on his cock again, jerking him off in time with the thrusts in his ass, and the Master comes quickly, overrun with sensations and emotions. His stomach is covered and the boy in his ass reaches down to smear his fingers with the cum. He leans forward and shoves the fingers in the Master's mouth. The taste is not pleasant, but the Master can see how it turns his lover on, so he sucks at the fingers eagerly.

The Master looks up to see a wide grin, and the thrusts in his ass become more urgent. "Oh, yes," the tall boy grunts. "Who's the master now, eh? You'll take every bit of my cum, won't you?" He suddenly gives one last, deep plunge into the Master's ass and groans loudly as his cock spasms, hot cum shooting deep. He collapses on top of the shorter boy, crushing him slightly, though the Master doesn't care much.

"That was fantastic," says the body laying on top of him, trying to catch his breath. "I don't know why we didn't do that years ago."

"I don't know," the Master says happily. He turns his head towards the other boy, and tries to kiss him.

"Oi, now, none of that."

The Master finds himself empty again as his friend pulls away, sitting up in the grass. "What do you mean? I thought..." he trails off, confused.

"This was just a one-time thing, mind. A celebration of our new-found freedom from the academy."

The Master watches as the boy starts putting his clothes back on, suddenly realizing his mistake. "Yes, of course.. of course. I didn't mean anything by it." He tries quickly to cover it up, to not let on what he felt.

The tall boy slides his shoes back on and grins. "Sometimes these things get nasty, especially with girls. They always think it's something _more._ "

The Master makes himself smile as widely as he can muster. "No, of course not." He slowly starts putting his clothes back on.

"It's getting late. I'm going to head back. See you tomorrow?"

The Master nods and turns away as he puts on his trousers. A heavy weight settles in his chest and he curses himself for being so stupid. He listens to the sound of retreating footsteps and he sits on the rock, looking out over the rolling, grass-covered hills in the distance, turning a deep shade of blood red with the setting suns. He looks down to see his untouched apple between his feet and picks it up. "A one-time thing.." the Master mutters to himself. He glares into the horizon, unseeing, suddenly overtaken by anger. He grips the apple tightly, fingernails tearing at the fruit. He is filled with anger at himself and anger at the one he cared for, the one who would take illegal trips through time and space to bring him an apple, the one who would fuck him in the grass and then leave him like he was nothing.

He isn't nothing. "I'm never going to be nothing again," he says to himself, throwing the apple away as hard as he could. "I'm the Master."


End file.
